


The Bully

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bare Bottom, Bully, Little Girl - Freeform, Other, Sisters, Spanking, Wrestling, little boy - Freeform, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: The bully's coming to dinner, and Mac is determined to protect her sister from him. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	The Bully

Late Saturday afternoon found Mackenzie Taylor and her little sister Colleen donning their finest in anticipation of a formal dinner to be hosted at their house. Their father’s boss was coming over for dinner, bringing his wife and son. The sisters dreaded the occasion, not because they didn’t like formal dinners, but because the boss’ son was Irving Rivers. Irving was known throughout school as the biggest bully around. Though he was a slight ten-year-old, he managed to be a bully nonetheless, teasing and tormenting and harassing, his cruel tongue harsher than than any boy’s fist.

And the sisters were expected to entertain him after dinner.

Mackenzie looked in the mirror and assessed herself. Her dark red hair was thoroughly brushed and pulled back into a fancy bun. She wore a dark blue dress with a black belt and white stockings. She wore no makeup because mom said she wasn’t old enough yet. It was something of a disagreement between them.

She looked to her little sister in her pink dress and blonde pigtails. She was the cutest, sweetest little sister one could ask for. The two of them rarely fought or fussed. Colleen sat on her bed kicking her feet, a sure sign she was antsy.

“Mac,” Colleen addressed her older sister, “Do we really have to play with icky Irving?”

Mackenzie smiled. “Yes Col. But don’t worry about it, I’ll make sure he doesn’t bully you.”

Colleen popped off her bed and wrapped her sister in a tight hug, “Thanks Mac. He’s really, really, mean at school.”

“I know.” Mackenzie thought back on her one encounter with the boy. He’d been looking for someone to pick on and had bumped into her, knocking her down into the snow. She had been so surprised and it was so cold that tears immediately sprang to her eyes.

“Aww, is the little girl gonna cry?” Irving had sneered at her.

Mackenzie shook her head to clear the bad memory. That wouldn’t happen tonight.

At six o’ clock sharp, the Rivers arrived and Mackenzie and Colleen were summoned to the dining room where they were introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Rivers and their son Irving.

“You three all go to the same school, don’t you?” Mrs. Rivers cooed at them.

“Yes ma’am,” Mackenzie replied, “Irving and I have met.”

“Oh how sweet,” and Mrs. Rivers winked at Mackenzie in a knowing fashion. Mackenzie tried not to look disgusted.

Dinner went well enough, Mackenzie ignored Irving, who sat between her and his mother, while the grownups talked. Near the end of the dessert, just as Mackenzie was about to ask permission to leave the table, she felt a sharp pain in her shin.

“Ouch!” she yelped in surprise.

Mrs. Taylor looked at her daughter. “What’s wrong Mackenzie?”

“Nothing,” the girl replied, “just hit my elbow on the table.”

“Ah.” Her mother’s expression as subtly skeptical. “Well why don’t you and your sister take Irving upstairs and play, so your father and Mr. Rivers can talk.”

It was phrased as a suggestion, but Mac knew a maternal order when she heard one. Gathering her plates, she and Colleen took them to the kitchen. Irving, she noticed, didn’t clear his plates, he simply got up and followed them to the kitchen. Mackenzie wondered if his mother would tell him to pick up after himself. She wondered if he ever picked up after himself.

“Mackenzie,” her mother called from the dining room, “Come and get the rest of the dishes, would you?”

Irving sneered at her as she passed and she determinedly ignored him. Colleen dashed upstairs when no one was looking. Mackenzie silently congratulated her. In the dining room, Mackenzie gathered up Irving’s plates as her mother and Mrs. Rivers took the grownups’. Back in the kitchen, she immediately noticed Irving was gone and her heart hammered. Had he followed Colleen? Was her little sister alone with the wretched bully? Mackenzie rinsed her dishes as hastily as she could while still being thorough then dashed upstairs.

At the top of the stairs, Irving stood facing Colleen. Whatever he’d been saying to her, he stopped as Mackenzie approached. Colleen looked relived to see her.

He smirked again. That smirk was beginning to irritate Mackenzie. “Hit your elbow?” he asked condescendingly. “You shouldn’t lie to your mother.”

“Oh shut up,” replied Mackenzie. She got the satisfaction of seeing him with a shocked expression before pushing past him and taking Colleen by the hand leading her to the play room. Mackenzie watched out of the corner of her eye as Irving followed them into the room. His face was reddening, his scowl furious.

“You can’t talk to me like that,” he growled.

“There’s some toys over there you might like,” Mackenzie said ignoring his protest. “Help yourself.”

“I’ll show you,” he said menacingly.

Irving stood as tall as he could and marched to Mackenzie, laying a hand on her shoulder. As he approached, Colleen squeaked and backed away. Mackenzie, however, was ready for him. As soon as he touched her, she stood and spun around, smacking him right across the face as hard as she could.

Irving stumbled back, put a hand to his stinging cheek, and gasped. “Wha...”

“Don’t you lay a hand on me or my sister,” Mackenzie warned, “You’ll regret it.”

A moment later, Mrs. Taylor knocked on the doorframe and stuck her head into the room. “Hello, children. Everything all right?”

Mackenzie nodded quickly, “Yeah mom, everything’s fine. Do you need something?”

Mrs. Taylor smiled. “Yeah, if you could come help me put the dishes away, I’d appreciate it.”

“Uh,” Mackenzie looked from Irving to her sister. “Sure mom, be down in a bit.” As soon as her mother was gone, she turned back to Irving who stepped back.

“Remember what I said.”

Irving rubbed his cheek, watching the older girl leave.

Stupid girl. Who does she think she is? Ordering me around like that. I’ll show her.

He looked around the room and saw Colleen glaring at him.

This’ll be fun.

Quietly he went to the playroom door and closed it. Then he ambled over to Colleen.

“Hi Colleen. Can I join you?”

Colleen frowned at him. “I don’t want to play with you.”

“Now, now, little girl. That’s not nice... I think I’m gonna have to spank you for that.” Irving smiled.

Colleen stood and backed away, both hands covering her pink-dress-clad bottom. “You can’t do that.”

“Oh yes I can,” Irving followed the girl, grin widening. “I’m older than you, and boys are allowed to spank girls when they’re naughty.” Colleen’s back hit the wall and she gasped. Irving took hold of her shoulder and dragged the little girl to the couch in the corner.

“No!” Colleen squealed.

Irving smiled at his foresight in closing the door. She was smaller than him and it was nothing to take her over his thighs and lift her dress over her waist.

“You bad little girl,” Irving scolded as he regarded the little girl’s white panties covered in pink and blue flowers. He tried to pitch his voice low, like his father sounded just before a spanking. “You should know to obey your elders.” And he spanked her little bottom, watching it bounce.

“No, no, no, no!” Colleen protested in a high-pitched squeal.

“This is what you get for not sharing and for being a little brat,” he told her. “And guess what, when your sister gets back, she’s gonna get the same.” The bold statement gave him confidence and he spanked a little faster, a little harder.

Colleen cried as the boy spanked her panty-covered bottom. She didn’t even notice when Mackenzie returned. Or when Irving stopped spanking. For her, the universe had narrowed to the repeated and unstoppable beating of her bottom.

“What are you doing?” Mackenzie demanded.

Irving licked his lips nervously. He hadn’t noticed Mackenzie’s entrance either and his cheek was still a little sore where she’d smacked him. But he willed himself to glare at the older girl. “Your sister is a brat and I’m spanking her for it.”

“What makes you think… What gives you the right… You… bully!”

Colleen squirmed off Irving’s lap and scampered away, hiking up her dress to rub at her spanked bottom. Mackenzie on the other hand hand, lunged for Irving even as he scrambled away. She managed to catch him by the wrist and a brief wrestling match ensued. Mackenzie managed to use her height to lever the bully face down on the floor, trapping his legs between her, her dark blue dress hiked well above the knee, her hair coming undone from its careful bun. She grappled both his hands behind his back and pinned them there though he cried out.

“My shoulder! You’re hurting me, you wretched bitch!”

“Colleen, close the door,” Mackenzie said. Colleen hurried to obey, wiping away her tears. She knew from experience that it would take more than the plaintive shouting of a little boy to be heard all they way back down to the drawing room, where the adults certainly would have withdrawn by now.

With one hand, Mackenzie reached under Irving’s waist so as to undo his pants, then jerked them down. His underwear pristine white brief, and she dragged them down as well. Though Irving squirmed and fought, Mackenzie found she was easily stronger.

Mackenzie raised her hand.

“I’ll tell,” Irving threatened desperately. “I’ll tell my dad and he’ll fire your dad.”

Mackenzie paused. She didn’t want her daddy fired. And yet, now she had the rotten bully in her clutches, she was certain he was bluffing.

“I don’t think so,” Mackenzie slapped his bare bottom hard. It bounced and he squealed. “If you tell on me, I’ll tell on you.” She spanked him again and watched as a pair of pink handprints appeared on his bare bottom. Satisfied, she spanked him again, and again. “And I won’t just tell your parents. I’ll tell everyone at school.” Mackenzie found that if she punctuated each statement with a spank or two, it was an easy rhythm to maintain. “So everyone will know, that you got beat up by a girl.”

Irving gasped and pleaded and kicked, but Mackenzie held on tight and did her best to spank him thoroughly. She’d only ever been spanked by her mother once, so her experience was limited, but she’d read books and knew how it was done. After well over twenty spanks, she looked at her sister over.

“Colleen, your turn. Give Irving a spanking.”

“No!” gasped Irving through his tears, “No more, please...”

Colleen smiled widely. She had been watching closely and positioned herself so that her arm would get a lot of swing.

Irving squirmed, but ineffectively.

The little girl spanked her tormentor nearly as hard as her sister had, enjoying every moment of it. By the time the sisters were done with the boy, Irving had a throbbing crimson bottom. Mackenzie released him, noting her flushed cheeks, her stinging palm, the little bit of sweat between her shoulders. She pushed him off her leg and stood, smoothing her skirts while he lay sniveled on the floor. With a roll of her eyes, Mackenzie bent and lift Irving to his feet before she drug him, stumbling over his pants and underwear about his ankles, to the corner.

“Now, sit here and don’t bother us anymore, understand?”

Irving sniffed and nodded.


End file.
